Being a Dementor
by Hazel Nelson
Summary: A story about a Dementor who manages to escape the life she hates and get the life she wants.
1. Prologue

"Hey! V, come on! Let's go diving! After that we can go climbing in the forest! It'll be fun!"

"Alright, alright Sirius let's go!"

"V?" Sirius said while sitting atop an abnormally tall pine tree. "Why do you like the trees and flowers so much?"

"I don't know, Si. I guess it's because it's all so beautiful I guess."

"HEY!"

"What?"

"HEY GET UP!"

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"GET UP IT'S YOUR TURN TO GUARD THE PRISONERS!"

"What? OH! You know I was having the loveliest dream until you woke me up!"

"Stop you're noise-making and go guard them! NOW! Stupid Dementor."

"I'm going, I'm going, jeez! You don't have to call me stupid just because you don't understand me." I said as the Azkaban guard keeper sneered at me.


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe how rude Alan has gotten lately." I said to another Dementor named 97.

"Whatever just get back to work 98." 97 said.

"I told you my name is Viola!" I yelled.

"Just go and feed the prisoners on floor 200!" he yelled back.

"Fine."

"Here ya go cell number ''↯⫨ 93''' I said to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"YOU STUPID DEMENTOR! LET ME OUT OF THIS CELL NOW!" she screamed.

I swooshed over to her and hissed into her cage.

"Sweet, sweet Dementor, if you would be so kind as to LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Hishathsa!" I said and immediately she became silenced and chained to the wall.

"Thanks." Said a voice behind me. "She was driving me insane. But then again I'm probably already going insane because, after all, I am in Azkaban prison."

I turned around to be staring in the face of Sirius Black.

"Well, hello number ⩙Ψ390 or Sirius Black. I don't even know why I continue to talk to you people. You can't understand me." I said.

"I know what you mean. It sucks when she won't listen to a bloody thing I say."

"Aye it s- wait! You can understand me!"

"Aye… I guess so."

Behind me a loud crash broke the wall of Lestrange's cell and she escaped before I could catch her.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, but it looks as if at least four got out. I'm going to get it good for this!" I said terrified at what I knew was going to happen.

"ALRIGHT! ALL DEMENTORS TO THE ISLAND NOW!"

"I'm going to get in bunches of trouble. Sorry, now you don't have anyone to talk to. Bye."

"WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUTSIDE?"

I was hesitating on whether or not I should come forward… I did.


	3. Chapter 2

As I stepped forward the guard keeper screamed out a translation spell.

"NOW DID YOU DO THIS?"

"No, sir, bu-"

"OH, SO YOU JUST WATCHED THEM COME AND BLOW UP AZKABAN?"

"No, sir, I was simply ju-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME FORWARD?"

"I was the main one on duty. Sir, if I could just expla-"

"NO! YOU WILL BE BANNED AND FROZEN IN THE OCEAN FOR THREE YEARS!"

And with that I was suddenly in a frozen ocean.

Three years passed slowly yet surely. I assumed everything went according to plan because I had no visitors or other prison mates.

When I was finally allowed to come back up I was loaded with work for I had been gone for a while.

"First thing to do is of course 'Feed the Prisoners'." Said a fellow Dementor.

As he said feed the prisoners I mouthed the words. I found that I couldn't wait to see and talk to the one prisoner who could actually understand me. Sirius Black.

"Hello, Sirius." I said excitedly.

"Sorry I'm in no mood to talk I've got to go." He answered like he was actually… happy?

"Go where?" I asked. "HEY! Sirius Black! WAIT! Please."

I waited for a reply but nothing came, so I closed the cell door locking myself in.

"Oi." A faint whisper sounded from outside the door. "Are you an idiot?"

"Apparently s- WAIT! Is that you Sirius?"

"Damn! Nevermind. I didn't break free to just get shut back in this hell hole!"

"Are you really escaping!"

"Goodbye."

"No, no, no, wait. Take me with you… please."


	4. Chapter 3

"How do I know this isn't just some trick! How do I know if you aren't just going to grab me and shove me back in the cage!" Sirius yelled.

"I have lived here for my whole life! I have lived in this place where people, like you, get their souls sucked out by us! I have lived in this place where I get beaten for no reason! I have lived in a place where there is no love, only hatred and misery! I have lived- I want to leave, to see and possibly give life. I don't want to be beaten, and I don't want to know only hatred and misery. I want to know love. I want to leave this horrible place and to never look back." I gave my speech and watched Sirius' face go from hatred to sympathy.

"Alright. But first we have to get the magical barriers down so that you can leave." He said as he quickly turned so I wouldn't see his tears. But I did.

"I'll go get your wand for you and you can convince the guard keeper to let me out without setting the other dementors free." I said as I floated by Sirius who was running.

Later when I finally found the room I had to ask Sirius what the exact measurements to his wand were.

"15" Mahogany, phoenix feather core." He said.

"Alright… Brilliant is this it?" I asked.

"Aye. Let's go!"

A few moments later I found myself hiding around a corner while Sirius imperioused the guard keeper.

"Excuse me fine sir, I would like you to release Dementor number… erm…" He said looking at me worriedly.

"Ninety-Eight." I mouthed. He got the message, sort of.

"98? YES! 98! Release him now."

"Yes, sir!" The guard keeper yelled enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.

"Now let's go!" Sirius said when he came over to me.

When were beyond the magical barrier and far from Azkaban I shouted in joy.

"YES! Thank you so much Sirius! You have no clue how long I have been wanting out of there! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" At that we both looked at each other and laughed joyously until we were both out of breathe.

"Ahhhhh. It smells good to not smell the sea, or the prison walls of that torturous waste!" Sirius said. "I'M FREE!" He shouted and collapsed onto the grass covered ground with a smile on his face.

I sighed. Not because I was exhausted, or because I was sad. But because it felt good to make people happy. It felt good to be happy.

"Harry." He whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Harry, I've got to see Harry Potter."

"Why?"

"He is my godson, and I have not seen him since before James and Lily died."

"Oh. We can go look for him. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I know how to find him."


	5. Chapter 4

"Really?" I asked "How?"

"Hold on." Was all he said. Then he started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Hold on." he repeated. Then turned in the other direction and walked.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked not for the last time.

"Hold on." He said again.

"Have those years in Azkaban really made you mad?"

"There!" he yelled.

"What?"

"HOLD ON!"

"Why do you keep telling me to ho—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed because we were flying through the air.

All I could see was that we weren't really flying, but twisting around and by people muggles and all. When we landed Sirius was smiling largely.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled as soon as I caught my breath.

"Ssssssshhhhhhh." He hushed me and pointed for me to look.

At that moment he transformed into a dog, and went out from behind the bushes and stared right at his godson.

"Harry!" he barked and when Harry Potter went to curse what he thought was a loose dog, Sirius pushed him back with magic and was gone right as the knight bus showed up.

"You Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got to see my godson, why wouldn't I be ok?" he replied.

** Alright! Sorry this chapter is short! :O I just wanted this one to be about Sirius and Harry, and a little bit of Viola (of course). Just FYI Viola is a girl dementor… I know that I got the times of the breakouts mixed up, Bellatrix was second to breakout. And I apologize if you thought this story was going to be about Sirius and Bellatrix because of the characters thing, I keep meaning to change that. Also I am running out of ideas quickly but if you review then updates will most likely be more frequent. XD! -Hazel**


	6. Chapter 5

"So." I said one evening while Sirius was reading.

"What?" He said grumpily.

"Just so."

"Wha—Nevermind."

The rest of that day as Grimmauld Place was pretty quiet. That is until Sirius asked me a question.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" he asked.

"Viola." I answered.

"Oh. This is kind of embarrassing to ask, more so for you probably, but um…" He started.

"What?"

"Are you a, um, a boy or a girl?"

"Is really that hard to te—oh yeah… um, I'm a girl." I answered hesitantly.

"You hesitated." He pointed out.

"That's because I wasn't sure if you would through me out on the streets if I said the wrong answer."

"I wouldn't do that, even though you are a girl. You are, right?" He questioned.

"Yes. I promise." I replied.

"Alright." He said as he went back to his book.

A few moments passed until a lot of questions popped into my brain all at once.

"Woah!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back, clearly frightened by my outburst.

"I just got hit by a lot of questions."

"Oh, like what?"

"Like what are you reading?"

"Anamagi accomplished. It's been a while since I have changed into a dog. Other than the two recent times." He told me sheepishly.

"Oh. Are there any books on how to change a creature into a human?" I asked hopefully.

"Dunno. Wait, What!"

"I was wondering if it was possible for a creature, like me for instance, to be changed into a human." I said.

As I said it I saw Sirius' face go from disbelief to bewilderment, and finally to awe.


	7. Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

**Nor do I own any of the places mentioned!**

**The only things I do own are my made up characters named:**

**Viola — Being a Dementor**

**Headmaster Silica — The Four Founders of Hogwarts**

**Salazar Slytherin's Gaurdian – The Four Founders of Hogwarts**


	8. Chapter 6

"Are you saying you want to become a human?"

"Pshshsh… NO! Well, maybe. Alright! Yes!"

"Ok." Sirius said as he walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Maybe I don't want to be a human… they're so dim-witted."

After half an hour I started to get worried.

"Sirius?" I asked quietly to the darkness. "Sirius? SIRIUS! WHERE ARE YOU?" I waited, only to hear him coming through the bushes behind me.

"I got it! I will try to find the smartest wizard of the age, and ask him if that is possible."

"He'll notice who you are, you know because you're such a remarkable person you're face is everywhere! You'll be hard to miss…" I told him triumphantly.

"Not if I'm a dog." He replied in an annoying voice.

"That's right! You're an animagus! I almost forgot!" I yelled.

"SHSHSHSHS! It's night and people are trying to sleep!"

"Oh… right, sorry. So where exactly do you plan on finding the brightest wizard of the time?"

"Ummm, well, you see, that's, ahem, kind of hard to answer, because I… don't know where he is." He said in a small voice.

"Wait, what? If you don't know where he is why did you get me all excited?"

"I don't know!"

"Alright, so while you're off on this adventure where do you suggest I go? Since it's highly unusual for a dementor to be wandering around everywhere."

"I think you could follow me, but we'll move around at night instead of in the day, and since it's close to winter people won't notice the coldness that you radiate. See I'm surprised I'm not the brightest wizard of my age." He smirked.

I snorted. "Whatever, let's just go so my hopes don't get too high."

As Sirius and I were walking we heard footsteps behind us.

"Hide now." Sirius whispers to me.

"No, you're the one who needs to hide." I whisper back.

"I'm a wizard I ca—"

"Yes, and I'm a dementor. Now go!"

As he hides I fly towards where the noise was and scare the tall man that was in the bushes.

He was about 5' 10" with light brown hair, muscular build, scars on his face and arms. He was naked and had just come out of a forest.

"Who are you?" I yelled. "Why do I even try to talk to humans?"

He seemed startled for a moment before reaching for his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled.

A shot of white light flew towards me and before I realized what it was it hit me and I knew. It was a patronus. It hit me at full speed and knocked me down. All I could do was look at Sirius and slowly be pushed away into some bushes.

I waited. The man must have thought I flew away because he didn't come toward my hiding place.

"Remus?" I heard Sirius say.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Lupin!" Sirius said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the man yelled as he pointed his wand at Sirius. " AVADA—"

"MOONY, IT'S ME! SIRIUS! YOU'RE FRIEND!"

"It can't be Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying three of my best friends!" The man named Lupin shouted.

"It is me. I promise. And I did not betray Lily or James! It was Peter!" Sirius screamed.

"You cannot prove it! Peter's dead! Lily and James are dead! I'm the only proof left!"

"Then I will prove it to you somehow, someday. Until then, my friend, Remus, be safe."

And with that he vanished into the bushes with me, grabbed my arm and we dissaperated.

**WOW! EXCITING! Well, sorry to whomever I bummed out with taking so long to write this chapter… I was umm… ahem… kind of… grounded from my pc, but good news is that month and couple of days I had to think paid off! Hopefully there will be more and more coming more frequently! XD**

**Love ya'll! XD**

**-Larrissa **

**P.S. Longest chapter yet! XD**


	9. Chapter 7

"So who exactly was that?" I asked once I was back from being dizzy.

"One of my friends." He replied grumpily.

"Well, seeing as he tried both of us he didn't look much like a friend." I remarked.

"HE WAS ONE OF MY OLD FRIENDS OK? JUST LEAVE IT BE!" Sirius shouted.

"FINE!" I shouted back, irritated by his stubbornness to tell me anything.

I started to leave when he shouted my name.

"VIOLA! Wait. I'm sorry, I had no intent to hurt you. I was thinking clearly."

"Oh, yeah? That's what all the men dementors say! When all they want is to use you to get higher points! They make you think they love you but they don't!" I yelled at him.

"So you've never known love?" He questioned.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make here." I said.

"Oh, Viola." Sirius whispered.

That's when I left. I could not stand to be looked at in pity, especially from the human that I was falling for.

"VIOLA! VIOLA PLEASE! COME BACK!" I heard his cries growing weaker and weaker as I separated myself from him.

You have absolutely no clue how hard I tried to keep moving forward, I had traveled pretty far too! But in the end love called me back. Now I assume you must be thinking "Woah! Where did that come from?" and, actually, I am thinking somewhat the same. I had no feelings for Sirius in Azkaban, but all of a sudden it hit me right smack in the stomach. I was in love with Sirius Black.

When I got back I saw Sirius crying. It was actually very odd.

"Sirius?" I asked.

"What? Oh, hi. Sorry."

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything." I breathed.

"Will you got to Hogwarts, find Lupin, and tell him I need his help?"

"Why do you need his help? And how am I supposed to get into Hogwarts? Just waltz right in and shout 'Lupin' everywhere? They can't even understand me." I questioned.

"I heard while I was in Azkaban that Dementors were going to be sent to Hogwarts because of Voldemort. Now they are pretending it's because of me. I know you will find a way because you are brilliant! Now go, I will meet you every full moon inside the Whomping Willow."

He explained where I would find Hogwarts and the Whomping Willow then dissaperated.

I was alone.

**Wow… Ummm that was kind of a random outburst in my opinion. I must wrote absentmindedly and that happened. Tell me if you like this little love story where it happened, if not I'll move it until later on. Also I was wondering if you wanted any Sirius POV… IDK tell me and please review! I am also sorry to not be writing (or typing) as frequent as I promised, but I have this whole next week off from school! Suggestions! Love ya'll!**

**-Larrissa**


	10. Chapter 8

"Now, how am I going to do this? Tell it to someone who will under—never mind. Write it down! Except I don't know how to write. Well, this won't work out. LEAD LUPIN TOWARDS THE WHOMPING WILLOW OF COURSE! How will I do that? OH, WOW! I AM THICK! FULL MOON! Make sure he takes his potion, if he takes a potion, then , ummm, oh forget it! This is never going to work!" I talked aloud to myself. "WAIT! Maybe I can lure the famous Harry Potter somewhere by me and put a message into his mind, since he is probably friends with Lupin… Now I have to figure out the message… This is going to be a very long night."

THE NEXT DAY:

I was heading over towards the Whomping Willow when I heard students, and I hid as quickly as I could. One had white, slicked-back hair, and was as scrawny as a ferret (in fact he looked like a ferret!), the other two however were the complete opposite of Ferret Boy. They both had black/brown hair and were rather large. The conversation they had led me to believe they did not like Harry.

"I cannot believe that Slytherin got pulled out of the game and replaced by Hufflepuff! It's complete rubbish! All I can say is I hope Potter falls off his broom and gets zapped by this coming storm. Now that would be funny! Wouldn't it boys?" Ferret Boy exclaimed.

"Yes, Draco." The Humpty-Dumpty twins replied immediately.

"Now come on we need to get to the bloody quidditch field." And off they went.

That whole conversation sounded absurd at the time but as soon as I started talking to Sirius I got an idea.

"Maybe you should just, I don't know, go to Harry in the-" Sirius started.

"I GOT IT!" I screamed.

"Oi! I was telling you a plan! Wait, did you say you have figured it out?"

"Yeah! Harry has a quidditch game tonight I can be one of the dementors on guard in the sky and I can call the snitch up to me! I am so thick!" I exclaimed in one breathe.

"Ok, let's do it! You may have to break Dumbledore's rules though. Dementors aren't allowed in any space of the quidditch field when there are people there." Sirius said regretfully.

"That won't be a problem. I can do it. SHOOT! I'm going to be late!" I said.

"Late for what the game hasn't even started yet."

"I know, but I don't want to miss the beginning. I love me a quidditch game!"

After that I was off, off to the quidditch field, off to break the rules. There was only one problem: I was followed.

**Alright I know I promised that I was going to be more frequent but I very much underestimated my work this year! I will try to update whenever I can I am sorry for being so late, later than usual probably… ANYWAYS! I am in Oklahoma right now with my mom for x-mas break and I have been traveling without being able to take out my laptop and post! For this chapter and the latest chapter (Four Founders) I apologize for any mishap words I have been traveling in the car for the last two days and it's really bumpy so my fingers slip, and I cannot really see the screen that well when I am in the car so I tried at the hotel and fell asleep instead! SORRY! LOVE YA'LL!**

**-Larrissa-**


	11. Chapter 9

I didn't realize it at the time but my senses were screaming that I was being followed. After a while I did notice. Something was just under my radar. I was getting paranoid and sped upwards, the thing followed. So it could fly… I turned around quickly to see Professor Lupin on a broom.

"Oh… Hi!" I said cheerfully as he took out his wand.

"Expecto—" He started. I sped forward and knocked him off his broom. By the time I realized what I did he was plummeting to the ground. I flew down and caught him just in time. I lifted him up in by his hand and brought him to his broom.

"Well, you are an unusual dementor, most of you guys would suck my soul out of my body before even thinking of catching me, let alone bringing me back up. Thank you." He said as he readjusted himself on the broom.

At that moment I had an idea. I lifted my hand up and revealed a prune-like finger. I was trying to tell him to follow me. He seemed to get the picture. I led him to a window where I could reach in and grab a quill and some parchment. I put the quill to the paper and realized something. I couldn't write. I never learned how, they don't teach you that in Azkaban.

"Do you need help?" he asked. I shook my head no and put the utensils in my cloak of darkness. I gestured for him to follow me again. He complied. I led him down into the Whomping Willow as quickly as I could. I still didn't want to miss the game. Sirius heard us and opened the door to the shrieking shack.

"Remus!" Sirius all but yelled with a huge smile on his face.

"You're working with HIM?" Remus screamed at me. I nodded but went over to Sirius.

"I need him to trust us. Tell him about me, except the whole human thing. I have to go. Have fun." I said turning around and passing both of the men.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"The game, stupid!" I shouted over my shoulder.

When I finally got to the Quidditch Field Harry and Cedric Diggory were up in the clouds chasing the snitch.

"Damnit! I missed the beginning! Oh-No!" I said as lightning struck Cedric Diggory. "Now's my chance!" I flew over to Harry and tried to talk to him. "HARRY IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME MEET ME AT THE WHOMPING WILLOW TOMO- " I couldn't finish the sentence because a very powerful smell overcame the boy. Before I knew it I was starting to suck the soul out of him. I stopped myself and caught him before he fell too far, he was off of his broom already. Something pushed me from behind. It was a red umbrella. "What the bloody hell?" I asked aloud. Something else pushed me and made me drop Harry. It was another Dementor. "NOOOOOOO! HARRY!" I screamed and tried to push the dementor out of the way. He finally fled, then I got hit in the head.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" I heard a deep voice say. Dumbledore was the first to get down to us. He saw me and put an invisibility charm on me. Then I passed to darkness.

When I awoke both Sirius and Lupin were staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"What did it say?" Lupin asked Sirius.

"I'm a she you blathering idiot! If you couldn't tell you mother f-" I started to say before Sirius cut me off.

"SHE asked what happened." Sirius said with a queer smile on his gorgeous lips.

"Well, you fell." Lupin said.

"No really? What happened after that you stupid werewolf?" I yelled sitting upright.

"Thank goodness you're still alive!" Sirius said hugging me. "I mean… I'm glad you didn't die." He backed away blushing.

"What exactly happened up there?" Lupin said looking at Sirius with a playful smile on his face.

I told them what happened as Sirius translated.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to try to kill him! I didn't want to; it just came over me so fast! I didn't mean to at all! I'm so sorry!" I cried to him.

"It's alright." He said. Then he leaned in really close to me. "I forgive you." Then he kissed me.

It was… wonderful. My body reacted so awkwardly. So did his. Then I realized this wasn't supposed to happen. I opened my black eyes to see Sirius fall to the ground.

"SIRIUS!" I screamed.

"What?" Lupin asked me. "Did you just speak?"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I JUST KILLED HIM!" I cried then screamed as my whole body lit up on fire. "!" I tried to put his soul back into his body but the pain overtook me. I was transforming. I grew red hair, my eyed turned to the iciest blue, and my skin was as pale as snow. My cloaked turned into black capris and a tank top. They were ripped and rugged. "SIRIUS!" I screamed as the pain went inside my body. It rushed through my newly developed veins. My heart started beating. My brain started remembering. My soul came back to my body. And everything was black.

**Sorry I'm so late my internet router has been acting up It's fixed now though!**


End file.
